


Evidence

by Iamsherlocked07



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsherlocked07/pseuds/Iamsherlocked07
Summary: Josh reacts to hearing CJ and Toby were in the pressroom when shots are fired at The White House during Evidence of Things Not Seen.
Relationships: C. J. Cregg/Josh Lyman, C. J. Cregg/Toby Ziegler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much my favorite episode. There’s so much material to work with and so many gaps to fill. I absolutely love CJ and Josh’s relationship. I wanted to give the three of them a moment to process it al.

Josh’s palms were sweating. The only sound he heard was the rush of blood in his ears. He scanned each office he walked by, stopping when he saw their figures through Toby’s window. Of course they’d be together. When he walked in, CJ and Toby were sitting on the couch next to each other, their knees pressed together. Josh couldn’t help noticing the way their hands separated quickly when they saw him. “We’re okay,” Toby assured, answering the question he knew was coming. “We tried to find you but then they crashed the Oval.” Josh nodded, his chest was burning. “I just—I came to—I had to—“ Josh could barely get the sentence out before tears pricked at his eyes, he paced slightly. “Josh?” CJ asked, standing cautiously. Her head tilted, blue eyes searching him. He reached out, then stopped himself. “I need—“ he trailed. “It’s okay,” her voice was soft, “What is it?” Toby’s hand rested on the small of her back. Josh knew he looked unhinged. Knew they must be thinking back to that night in December two years ago. 

“Josh,” CJ probed gently, “what do you need?” His breaths were coming quicker. He looked at her as if committing every detail to memory. As if he didn’t trust that they were all here. He suddenly clutched her forearms. Squeezing her slightly to assure himself. Toby stiffened, but CJ remained steady. She was looking at him intently. She understood, knew he was doing what he never could with Joanie after the fire. What he couldn’t do after Rosslyn. He reached a hand toward her face, hesitating. “Go ahead,“ she urged. He cupped her cheek lightly. His tenderness made her eyes well with tears and she felt the full force of her own fear from the night’s events. “I’m right here, Josh.” He moved his hand from her face, resting it behind her head. Her eyes fluttered as he stroked her hair. Tears fell from both their faces. “Joanie—“ his worlds swirled together. Too many times his family had been in danger. Too many times they’d been separated. He staggered into CJ, enveloping her in an embrace. She nearly toppled from the force, if it weren’t for Toby’s quick reflexes. 

Josh rested his chin on her shoulder. CJ had one hand on his back, the other cradling his head. “Breathe, Joshua. We’re safe here. We’re in the White House.” Her voice grounded him. He relaxed, taking deeper and longer breaths. They stood there for a while, holding each other. The three of them lost in thoughts about Rosslyn, to another time when they were paralyzed with fear and love of each other. 

Josh broke contact suddenly, pulling back. “Um okay so—“ he stuttered, suddenly very aware of himself. CJ swiped a few errant tears off her face. “I have to get back to this meeting,” Josh was eager to escape the heaviness he created, “I shouldn’t have left a Republican unsupervised in this building.” The three of them forced a laugh, desperate to break the tension. He hurried to the door, stopping just before the threshold. “Thank you,” he said quietly. “I’ll see you later,” came CJ’s reply. And he knew that he would.


End file.
